Poderes Celestiales
by Misu Okashi
Summary: Lucy es la princesa de una isla independiente, ella vive feliz y de forma pacífica, sin embargo las cosas cambian bruscamente con la llegada de dos misteriosos muchachos que harán tambalearse a su pequeño mundo.
1. Prologo

_Misu Okashi reportándose una vez más con una nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen sus reviews_

* * *

**Prologo **

Un muchacho vestido con un impecable traje negro está esperando frente a una puerta, la puerta se abre y un mayordomo lo invita a pasar, sin decir una sola palabra el muchacho entra en la habitación y enfrente de él se encuentra un enrome escritorio de roble y sentado en una elegante silla de cuero esta un hombre rubio de aspecto amenazante y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo surcando su rostro

-Vaya, vaya, parece que llegaste más rápido de lo esperado, pero no te preocupes, no me molesta

-No me importa el haber llegado temprano, solo quiero saber de una buena vez para qué diablos me llamaste

-Si que eres impaciente, bueno, no importa, en fin como ya sabes nuestro país se ha mantenido estable por muchos años gracias a que contamos con un gobierno a decir vedad bastante satisfactorio, y esto es gracias a que tenemos un magnifico poder tan fácil de utilizar que podemos hacer muchísimas cosas con el, sin embargo como tú ya sabes ese poder no es eterno…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El poder se está acabando, es por eso que necesito que tú traigas hasta aquí a la única persona capaz de producir tal poder

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

-Sabía que aceptarías- el hombre sonrió con suficiencia-Esa persona se encuentra en una lejana isla del sur llamada Fleur, tú debes ir a ahí y conseguir que la persona con el poder nos ayude, esa persona pertenece a la familia real de aquel lugar asi que no será fácil traerla hasta aquí

-Esto cada vez se pone más interesante, está bien, iré

-Yo en lo personal te recomiendo que lleves a Gray contigo

-No me subestimes, Laxus, puedo manejar perfectamente esto yo solo

-No te subestimo, es solo que este trabajo es demasiado para una sola persona

-Está bien, iré con ese tonto, solo deja de molestarme

Laxus sonrió

\- Sabía que podía contar contigo Natsu


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Lucy se encontraba en uno de los jardines del castillo y leía tranquilamente un libro, Levy estaba junto a ella mirando con tranquilidad a las aves y las flores, sin embargo la tranquilidad de ambas jóvenes fue rota por Mirajane quien llegó algo agitada hasta donde ellas se encontraban

\- Lamento molestarlas pero Erza necesita su presencia

-¿Erza nos necesita?- eso era raro, Erza era la primera capitana de la guardia real y normalmente prefería no inmiscuir a la princesa en asuntos banales y sin importancia así que la razón debía ser muy grande como para necesitar la presencia de la princesa

Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie y siguiendo a Mira se dirigieron a donde la valiente capitana quien se veía muy agitada

\- Erza ¿qué sucede?- preguntó con voz suave la princesa

\- Todo parece indicar que hoy llegaron a la isla dos misteriosos muchachos- dijo Gajeel irritando a la primera capitana

\- Erza ¿eso es verdad?- preguntó Levy

\- Si- respondió Erza en tono seco

En el rostro de la princesa se instaló una sombra de temor y ella comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente

\- ¡Lucy!- Levy se acercó a la princesa e intentó consolarla pues las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a resbalar por sus mejillas

\- Princesa, eso no es todo, ellos acaban de solicitar una audiencia con usted

Ahora los temblores de la princesa se intensificaron

\- Erza, es suficiente, ya no hables más- la regaño Mirajane

\- Di- diles que la audiencia está denegada y que vuelvan al lugar de donde vinieron- logró decir en tartamudeos la asustada princesa

Los dos capitanes asintieron y luego fueron al lugar donde se encontraba los dos "intrusos"; mientras tanto la princesa volvió al jardín junto con Levy y Mira quienes la miraban preocupadas

Erza y Gajeel caminaban por uno de los largos pasillos cuando Gajeel preguntó

\- ¿Por que la princesa tiene tanto miedo?

\- Es normal que esté así- contesto Erza- después de todo la última vez que alguien nuevo llego a la isla ella perdió a su madre...

\- Oh, es cierto la desaparición de la reina, ya recordé

Después de eso ambos llegaron en silencio a donde se encontraban esperando los dos muchachos, Erza se colocó enfrente de ellos

\- La solicitud de audiencia ha sido denegada- dijo Erza con voz imperiosa- ahora váyanse, no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

Natsu y Gray se vieron obligados a salir del castillo y ya afuera ambos comenzaron a planear una nueva estrategia, después de un rato de debate Natsu sonrió

\- Parece, que no les será tan fácil desacerse de nosotros

\- Por primera vez opino lo mismo que tu, Natsu- Gray sonrió a su vez y luego río por lo bajo- esto será divertido

* * *

_Se que el capitulo no es tan bueno, pero denle una oportunidad a la historia _


	3. Chapter 2

_Holiwis a todos, aquí estoy una vez más molestando con otro capítulo, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews ^_^ por cierto mi mejor amiga está subiendo un fanfic de Fairy Tail llamado La Coleccionista, es muy bueno así que lo recomiendo totalmente, su nombre en fanfiction es Ann Okashi Panda (así es somos hermanas en fanfiction yeiii :')_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

El gran plan de Natsu y Gray consistía en entrar al castillo sin ser descubiertos, lástima que las cosas no resultaron según lo que ellos planearon ¿quieren saber por qué?

Bueno empecemos con Natsu…

* * *

Natsu trepo con gran habilidad por las enredaderas que estaban en toda un pared del palacio, trepo y cuando llego a la cima dio un osado salto hacia enfrente y cayo de pie en el suave pasto

-¿Esto es pasto? ¡¿Acaso no se supone que entre en el palacio?! Bueno, ya que, lo mejor será recorrer este lugar hasta que encuentre una entrada… o una salida mínimo

Asi que un poco decepcionado comenzó a caminar sin rumbo hasta que de repente tropezó con una mini piedrita y cayó en un pequeño lago

-AHHHH!- gritó y luego cayó salpicando todo a su alrededor-diablos me moje todo, condenado lago, me las pagaras- se puso de pie y justo en ese momento con sus muy bien desarrollados sentidos pudo escuchar unas suaves pisadas, lo siguiente que vio fue a una hermosa muchacha de cabello dorado cubierto parcialmente por un velo salir de entre la maleza y mirarlo con ojos curiosos…

\- ¿Quien eres tú?- preguntó Natsu mirándola con la misma curiosidad que ella a él

\- Mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartifilia- contesto ella sin romper el contacto visual con él.

Ninguno sabia porque pero en ese momento se veían incapaces de dejar de mirase, el sentía unas inmensas ganas de quitarle ese velo y acariciar su suave cabello dorado y ella a su vez quería acariciar el rostro del joven frente a ella; cuando esos pensamientos llegaron a su mente ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder y desviaron rápidamente sus miradas apenados.

Fue entonces cuando Natsu se percató de que el apellido de la elegante joven era Heartfilia, ese apellido le sonaba mucho, y en ese instante recordó que ese era el apellido de la persona a la que habían ido a buscar… te gane Gray pensó

* * *

Mientras tanto Gray…

Gray había decidido tomar el camino fácil y había entrado al castillo por una enorme ventana que se encontraba abierta, y en efecto fue demasiado fácil entrar, ahora lo difícil seria encontrar a la princesa y convencerla de acompañarlos a el y a Natsu, asi que con mucho cuidado comenzó a explorar el castillo, sin embargo se distrajo y termino chocando contra algo duro de metal

-Auch, con qué diablos choque- dirigió su la vista hacia el frete y se topo con un Erza furiosa, el puso cara de miedo, retrocedió dos pasos y luego echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, siendo seguido por una Erza furiosa que gritaba a los guardias que no lo dejaran pasar.

Finalmente Gray llego a un callejón sin salida, se volteó con el terror pintado en la cara, Erza ni siquiera cambio su expresión, derribo fácilmente a Gray y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la princesa, para decidir qué hacer con el

* * *

Natsu decidió que no podía caer en el amor tan fácilmente, y definitivamente no podía enamorarse de ella, después de todo era la persona a la cual iba a buscar y en cuanto ella terminara de brindarles su poder volvería a su hogar y él se quedaría con el corazón destrozado, lo que él no sabía era que si él lograba completar su misión entonces ella jamás podría regresar a ningun lugar, pero como ya dije en ese momento Natsu no sabía nada de eso así que para disimular decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema

-Princesa yo… yo tengo una pregunta

-Si ¿qué sucede?

-Yo, quisiera saber… ¡¿Qué hace un jodido lago en un lugar como este?!

Y según lo planeado por Natsu sus palabras rompieron el encanto del momento e hicieron enojar a la princesa

-¡Pues para su información señor usted se encuentras en uno de los jardines del palacio, es normal que haya aquí un lago!

\- Mi nombre no es señor, me llamo Natsu para tu información

\- Bueno, Natsu puedo ver que eres un mal educado

\- Pues entonces tú eres una niña malcriada

\- Así, entonces tu eres un…

En ese momento entró Erza al jardín arrastrando a un Gray atado que intentaba soltarse de sus ataduras con todas sus fuerzas; Erza observo a Lucy y después a Natsu

-Así que aquí estaba el otro- dijo en voz baja y luego se abalanzo hacia Natsu quien por la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue vencido rápidamente por Erza y terminó en el suelo – Princesa ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer con ellos?

Lucy observo el gesto de dolor que hizo Natsu y sintió que su corazón se encogía, no podía soportar verlo así, en el suelo

-Creo… que lo mejor será que se queden aquí un tiempo- contestó Lucy sorprendiendo a todos incluso a ella misma

-¡¿Qué?!

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 3

_Holi! Lamento la tardanza pero aquí está (por fin) el tercer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus reviews para que yo pueda saber su opinión acerca de la historia _

_Por cierto aprovechare para poner aquí una pequeña nota; bueno en la historia en la isla Fleur las mujeres usan velo (como los que se usan en India) pero no es obligatorio traerlo, es simplemente por así decirlo una moda._

_En fin vamos a empezar de una buena vez con la historia, que la disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Lucy no dejaba de preguntarse que debía hacer, ahora que sabía que ellos eran los intrusos sentía a decir verdad un poco de miedo, sin embargo no sabía porque pero no quería separarse de Natsu, quería tenerlo cerca el máximo tiempo posible... Y además ya no podía retirar lo que había dicho, pero tampoco se arrepentía de eso.

\- Princesa, por favor expliquese- exigió Erza alterada

\- Creo que al principio tome la decisión equivocada, el país necesita tener aunque sea un poco de contacto con el mundo, no es bueno que estemos tan aislados

\- Puede que tenga razón pero ¿donde se van a quedar ellos?

\- Aquí

-¿Aquí en el palacio?- Erza estaba muy alterada

\- Si, no hay otro lugar al que puedan ir- contestó Lucy

\- Creo que tiene razón, esta bien, creeré en ue usted sabe lo que hace

\- Gracias Erza, sólo tengo una última cosa que pedirte ¿podrías asignarles una habitación?

\- Por supuesto- Erza asintió- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Síganme!

Natsu asintió asustado pues nunca nadie le había gritado así y Gray que en ese momento logró soltarse hizo lo mismo que Natsu y los dos siguieron a Erza por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a un par de puertas blancas las cuales Erza abrió y después prácticamente empujo a los dos muchachos adentro y cerró la puerta de un portazo

\- Realmente, no me esperaba que la princesa dijera algo como eso- dijo Natsu sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo feliz pues el tampoco quería separase de Lucy

\- Tienes razón

\- Y por cierto Gray... ¿Cómo es que cuando la capitana llego, tu estabas atado y siendo arrastrado? ¿Acaso perdiste contra ella?- preguntó Natsu en tono burlón

\- ¡Eso no te importa fracasado! Más bien yo debería preguntarte ¿Por que no convenciste a la princesa de que nos acompañara a nuestro país? Recuerda que esa fue la misión que se nos asigno

\- Lo se, lo se, deja de molestarme, que ya lo se

\- Oh vaya parece que estas de mal humor ¿Acaso sucedió algo entre tu y la princesa?

Natsu no contesto, sólo se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió y se dispuso a salir

\- Oye ¿adónde vas?

\- Sólo voy a dar una vuelta por el castillo

\- Espera si la capitana te encuentra...

Natsu no dejo terminar a Gray pues cerró la puerta nuevamente y se alejó de la habitación; y caminó durante horas y horas, eso si vigilando no toparse con Erza ni con Gajeel, pero cuando ya era muy tarde en la noche, Natsu comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, así que intentó regresar a la habitación que le había sido asignada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba así que comenzó a vagar por el castillo sin rumbo, hasta que se topo con un enorme par de puertas blancas con detalles dorados, la verdad era que el no se había fijado mucho en la puerta de su habitación además estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en eso así que sin mucha dificultad abrió la puerta, entro y luego cerró la puerta para que nadie sospechara de que se había ido; en esa habitación había sólo una cama a diferencia de la otra que tenía dos, pero a Natsu ese detalle no le importó, es más hasta pensó que ahora tendría más espacio para el solo, así que sin más preámbulos se quitó las sandalias y el chaleco, y finalmente se acostó en la cama, las luces ya estaban apagadas por lo que el no tuvo que hacer nada más que acostarse, después de unos minutos el se durmió...

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después...

"Que es esto, siento como si algo estuviera en mis brazos, es algo suave y cálido" pensó Natsu e inmediatamente después de pensar eso abrió los ojos de golpe y no podía creer lo que veía, quien estaba en sus brazos era ni más ni menos Lucy.

Todo parecía indicar que el había llegado al cuarto de Lucy y se había dormido ahí y ahora estaba abrazándola, realmente no podía creerlo, él intentó alejarse lentamente de ella, pero eso pareció incomodarla o molestarla, y entonces ella término abriendo los ojos; Lucy parpadeó un par de veces y después levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de Natsu, ella parpadeó un par de veces más y luego... gritó

\- AHHHHHHHH!

Natsu no sabía que hacer así que lo único que atinó fue taparle la boca a Lucy

\- Por favor ya no grites, este fue un horrible error, yo no quería entrar a tu cuarto

Sus palabras parecieron calmar a Lucy quien dejo de gritar y luego asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender a Natsu que ya podía quitar la mano de su boca, él obedeció

\- Déjame adivinar, saliste a dar un paseo y te perdiste

Natsu asintió

\- Ya me sospechaba que era algo así- Lucy suspiró- si quieres llegar a tu habitación, se encuentra al otro lado del castillo, será mejor que salgas por la ventana y la busques por fuera

\- Si, creo que tienes razón, gracias princesa y una vez más lo siento

\- No te preocupes, será mejor que te vayas de una vez pues Erza y algunos guardias ya deben de venir en camino

\- Si, esta bien

Y dicho y hecho Natsu abrió una ventana y salió por ella; cuando Lucy se quedo sola se llevo una mano al corazón que en ese momento se encontraba muy agitado

"¿Porqué mi corazón se agita cuando estoy con él?" pensó

Justo después la puerta se abrió y Erza entró asustada siendo seguida por cinco guardia

\- Princesa ¿Esta usted bien?

\- Si, lo siento, no quería asustarlos, simplemente tuve una pesadilla.

* * *

Durante todo el trayecto a su cuarto, Natsu no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Lucy entre sus brazos, de aspirar su aroma y de sentir las piernas de ambos entrelazadas...

Gracias a esos pensamientos Natsu se puso rojo como un tomate y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su habitación, cuando por fin la encontró entró rápidamente por la ventana, se acostó en su cama e intentó dormir, sin embargo fue inútil pues no podía sacarse de la cabeza el recuerdo y la sensación de estar con Lucy y además su corazón cada vez comenzaba a latir más rápido.

\- Que raro, jamás había sentido algo así

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 4

_Holiwis, aqui vengo otra vez con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste (perdón si esta mal hecho o aburrido, pero es que casi no tenía inspiración, pero no se preocupen, tratare de que los siguientes capítulos sean buenos)_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaba la princesa recibió una sorpresiva pregunta

\- ¿Princesa de que trataba su pesadilla anoche?

Esa pregunta casi hizo que Lucy escupiera su jugo, pues en ese momento recordó la sensación de ser abrazada por Natsu y se sonrojó levemente

\- Es que parecías estar muy alterada, pero si no quieres hablar de eso entonces está bien- dijo Erza en tono comprensivo

\- G-gracias por no insistir

* * *

Mientras tanto con Natsu y Gray...

A ellos para evitar que salieran les habían llevado el desayuno a la habitación, la encargada de eso fue Juvia quien al ver a Gray se enamoró perdidamente de el

\- Oye Natsu, siento como si alguien me estuviera mirando- dijo Gray mientras comía

\- A eso se le llama egocentrismo, nunca me imagine que fueras así, na mentira siempre supe que eras un egocéntrico

\- A quien le dices egocéntrico, baboso

\- Por supuesto que a ti, pervertido

\- Yo no soy un pervertido

\- ¡Acaso quieres pelear!

Y así los dos comenzaron una pequeña lucha en la que destruyeron gran parte de la habitación; aunque de hecho Gray no había estado mintiendo, realmente era observado por una chica peli azul quien sonrojada pensaba en como sería su vida con él.

Pero en fin, llamados por el ruido provocado por la pelea varios guardias se reunieron afuera de la habitación y esperaron hasta que llego el segundo capitán Gajeel quien abrió la puerta de una patada y entro, después separo a los dos muchachos y justo en ese momento llegó Erza y miro disgustada la habitación

\- ¡Ustedes par de idiotas! ¿Por que hicieron esto?

\- Es que el me dijo baboso- contestó Natsu mientras señalaba a Gray como un niño pequeño

\- ¡Que acaso son un par de niños!- Erza los golpeó a los dos - Gajeel encargarte de ellos, sácalos al pueblo

\- ¿Pero yo porque?

\- Porque creo que con un poco de aire fresco quizás se les quiten las ganas de pelear

Y después Erza puso una cara aterradora y Gajeel salió del castillo con Gray y Natsu a rastras, después de un momento los dos chicos despertaron confundidos

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Están a las afueras del pueblo, le sugiero que den un paseo hasta que se calmen por que si vuelven a destruir algo les aseguró que Erza los matara

Natsu y Gray asintieron, asustados ante la posibilidad de se asesinados por Erza y de mala gana comenzaron a caminar por el pueblo. Rápidamente a se percataron de que era un pueblo pintoresco y tranquilo, no había indigentes ni animales callejeros, todos parecían vivir bien

\- Que extraño ¿Porque será que son así?

\- Si se preguntan por que este pueblo es tan tranquilo esto es debido a que nuestra princesa hace un maravilloso trabajo, y se encarga de que nosotros los ciudadanos siempre estemos bien- dijo una anciana que cuidaba un puesto de frutas al tiempo que otras personas que pasaban por ahí asentían ante la palabras de la viejecita

\- Cierto, desde que la reina desapareció ella se ha encargado muy bien de nosotros, no sabríamos que hacer sin ellas

Ante sus palabras Natsu y Gray se quedaron estáticos

\- Oye flamita ¿entiendes lo que esto significa?

\- Si, no podemos llevarnos a Lucy

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer?

Después de unas cuantas horas los dos volvieron al castillo, Gray fue a su habitación y Natsu se desvió hasta llegar al jardín donde el y Lucy se habían visto por primera vez. El no sólo estaba preocupado por el hecho de que no podría llevársela, sino que cada vez que la veía su corazón daba un salto y después se agitaba

"Estos nuevos sentimientos fluyen a través de mi cuerpo modificando el grado de los colores" en ese momento Natsu se exaltó "No me diga que esto es amor"

Amor, esa era una palabra peligrosa no podía enamorarse, simplemente no podía.

* * *

Justo en ese momento los mismos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Lucy sólo, que eran un poco diferentes.

\- Este nuevo sentimiento es inesperado

* * *

\- Es desafortunado

* * *

\- Es agradable

* * *

\- Es incómodo- Natsu cerró los ojos y luego suspiró- aún así, yo...

Natsu no pudo continuar, pues en ese momento Lucy llegó al jardín, al verse ambos se sonrojaron levemente

"Quiero besarla" ese pensamiento lleno la mente de Natsu, quien desvió la mirada apenado.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Yo, sólo vine a pensar ¿esta mal?

\- No, para nada, todo lo contrario

Lucy se sentó junto a el y abrió el libro que tría en sus manos

\- Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras- dijo Lucy con una encantadora sonrisa y después se concentró en su lectura, Natsu estuvo junto a ella todo el tiempo.

Después de eso todos los días ambos se reunieron en el mismo lugar y hablaban de todo, ambos eran felices con ese pequeño tiempo para ellos, mientras que Gray era acosado por Juvia quien se había enamorado perdidamente de el.

Sin embargo un día Natsu no se veía tan alegre como días anteriores

\- ¿Que sucede Natsu?- preguntó Lucy preocupada

\- Lucy, Gray y yo nos iremos de aquí mañana

\- Pero...

\- Lucy, sabes desde hace mucho tiempo he deseado besarte, lo haría ahora, pero no lo haré

\- ¿Porque?- la voz de Lucy sonó decepcionada- Además no cambies de tema

Natsu sonrió

\- Descuida, volveré y cuando lo haga entonces te besaré

Después de decir eso Natsu se fue dejando a una Lucy sonrojada y confundida

**Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

\- ¡Como que no pudieron cumplir con la misión que les asigné!- gritó Laxus furioso

\- Simplemente no pudimos llevarnos a Lucy; su país la necesita

\- Exacto además los capitanes de la guardia no nos permitieron siquiera acercarnos a ella

\- C-cierto- dijo Natsu sonrojandose al recordar que casi había dormido con Lucy y que los dos habían estado demasiado cerca muchas veces

Laxus los observo a los dos evaluandolos

"Por lo menos consiguieron información útil" pensó mientras hojeaba el informe que le habían entregado

\- Ustedes dos me han decepcionado por lo que como castigo tendrán que hacer una misión en Beg

\- Pero ese lugar está muy lejos- se quejó Natsu

\- Es por eso que los estoy enviando ahí, y como es un castigo tendrán que ir caminando hasta ahí

\- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Gary- Pero...

\- No aceptare quejas ¡Largense de una vez!

Después de que ambos chicos se fueron, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Laxus

"Parece que este trabajo tendré que hacerlo yo"

* * *

El días en que todo se vino a bajo era un día soleado y tranquilo, nadie siquiera se imagino que ese día todo se arruinaría...

Primero el cielo se oscureció, luego llegaron los rayos y finalmente los soldados y junto con ellos Laxus.

Lucy se encontraba leyendo en el jardín real, fue entonces cuando el cielo se oscureció y llegaron los rayos y justo en ese momento Erza llego corriendo

\- Princesa, debe acompañarme- dijo con un tono tan serio que preocupó a Lucy quien inmediatamente le hizo caso y la siguió hasta sus aposentos.

Cuando llegaron Lucy se percató de que Levy también estaba ahí y que estaba vestida de sirvienta

\- Levy ¿Porqué estas...

\- Princesa casi no hay tiempo de explicar pero debe ponerse esto- Erza traía en sus manos un vestido de sirvienta

Lucy cada vez más asustada se puso esa ropa y después dijo en tono serio

\- Erza, de verdad necesito saber que esta sucediendo

Erza suspiro

\- Nos están atacando y te buscan a ti, es por eso que te dije que te pusieras esa ropa, tu y Levy escaparan por una puerta de servicio

\- ¿Y que sucederá contigo?

\- Yo me quedare aquí a pelear

\- Entonces yo también pelearé- dijo Lucy decidida con sus llaves ya en la mano

\- No, no lo harás

\- Juvia y Gajeel también pelearan- dijo Juvia quien en ese momento entró en la habitación - así que no tiene nada de que preocuparse princesa- después Juvia dirigió su mirada a la capitana de la guardia- Erza ya estamos listos

Erza asintió

\- Bien, ya es hora, tu y Levy deben irse en este momento- dijo Erza mientras le acomodaba a Lucy el velo que normalmente las sirvientas traían, se lo acomodo de tal modo que le cubriera lo suficiente el rostro

\- Pero...

\- No dudes, sólo escucha, si te atrapan, no habrá futuro para este país, no hay otra salida

En ese momento un fuerte golpe resonó por todo el castillo y Gajeel llegó corriendo a la habitación

\- Ya han hecho su movimiento, están tratando de destrozar la puerta principal

\- Lucy, Levy corran

\- Erza, Juvia, Gajeel no podemos dejarlos aquí

\- ¡Estaremos bien! Y ahora Lucy, corre, corre sólo quedan unos cuantos minutos- gritó Erza desesperada

Al ver que Lucy se seguía resistiendo a irse, Levy la tomo de la mano y juntas corrieron por los pasillos, los golpes se seguían escuchando pero ellas no se detuvieron y justo cuando salían por una puerta de servicio, en ese momento se escucho como un rayo impactaba contra la puerta principal y esta explotaba en pedazos dejando así entrar a los intrusos y a su líder.

Levy y Lucy ya estaba afuera y para poder llegar a su destino tuvieron que pasar enfrente de la puerta principal del castillos, algunos soldados las vieron, pero ninguno las detuvo pues varias sirvientas ya habían escapado y ellos pensaron que sólo serían dos simples sirvientas más; varios ciudadanos ya se habían congregado y Lucy pudo ver a uno llorar al ver que los soldados ya habían entrado en el castillo, ella quería decirle que no se preocupara, que ella estaba bien, pero no tuvo tiempo; las calles del pueblo estaban llenas de hombres, mujeres y niños, las calles estaban llenas de los gritos de las personas y los llantos de los bebés sin embargo las dos chicas seguían corriendo dejando todo eso atrás y siguieron así hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña escondida en el bosque.

* * *

Erza a quien todos llamaban Titania fue derribada por Laxus

\- J-jamás la encontraran- dijo con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo

\- Se que existen pocas probabilidades de encontrarla, pero...- Laxus sonrió y ese simple gesto asustó a Erza- ella vendrá a mi y tu, Titania serás quien la atraiga hasta aquí.

**Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el ataque al castillo y a cada segundo que pasaba Lucy y Levy se ponían más nerviosas al no recibir noticias de sus amigos.

Ya harta de esperar Lucy decidió ir al pueblo para ver si podía escuchar noticias sobre Erza y los demás, claro que Levy se ofreció a acompañarla

y ella acepto pues no quería estar sola y así las dos jóvenes salieron rumbo al pueblo.

* * *

Al llegar compraron algunas frutas que necesitaban y después entraron a una panadería en el interior había una televisión que en ese momento se encontraba encendida, la panadera y otras personas estaban muy atentas asi que empujadas por la curiosidad ambas chicas observaron también la televisión, y lo que vieron fue algo que les rompió el corazón...

En la televisión se podía observar a Erza atada, a su alrededor había aparatos extraños y en ese momento esos aparatos se encendieron y comenzaron a extraer la magia de Erza quien gritó de dolor, Laxus se puso frente a la cámara y dijo:

\- Princesa se que estas viendo esto y tengo un mensaje para ti; si te entregas entonces los dejare en libertad- la cámara mostró a Gajeel y Juvia que en ese momento estaban en las mismas condiciones que Erza- pero si no lo haces entonces me veré obligado a extraer todo el poder magico que está en sus cuerpos, pero en fin la decisión es tuya, estaré esperando tu repuesta...

Eso fue suficiente, Lucy salió corriendo de la panadería con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Levy la siguió pero se detuvo a medio camino, sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas, Erza había perdido, en ese momento se sentía sin esperanza.

Lucy no se detuvo hasta llegar a un claro del bosque donde se dejo caer de rodillas y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no era porque no supiera que hacer sino que tenía muy clara cual era la solución y era horrible.

Unas horas después Lucy volvió a la cabañita, Levy la estaba esperando, ambas se sentaron a comer, pero a media comida Lucy ya no pudo soportarlo más, debía decirle a Levy lo que tenía que hacer

\- Levy, yo, ya se que es lo que debo hacer y se que no te gustara y que estarás en total desacuerdo, pero tengo que hacerlo, es la única forma- Lucy tomo airé preparándose para lo que iba a decir- Yo voy a entregarme

Levy se tensó

\- No puedes hacer eso...

\- Sabía que estarías en desacuerdo, pero como ya dije es la única forma

Lucy se levantó de la mesa, y se puso una capa que había en el perchero, abrió la puerta

\- Levy, las dejo a ti y a Erza a cargo del reino, adiós- y sin decir una palabra más Lucy se fue y cuando Levy salió con la intención de seguirla, ya no la encontró, aún así salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

Lucy se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta rota del castillo, tomo aire y comenzó a quitarse el velo y después dirigió su mirada al frente

\- ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Yo soy la princesa Lucy Heartfilia iré con ustedes, pero primero deben dejar en libertad a sus prisioneros!

Uno de los soldados fue a avisarle a Laxus quien sonrió satisfecho

\- Sabía que ella vendría aquí- contestó

Después de eso Laxus salió siendo rodeado por soldados que sostenían a los prisioneros, cuando estuvieron frente a Lucy, los soldados dejaron a sus pies a Gajeel y a Juvia pero no se veía por ningún lado a Erza

\- ¿Dónde está Erza?- preguntó Lucy preocupada

\- Lo lamento pero también la necesito a ella

\- Tu dijiste que la liberarías

\- Pues verás pequeña a veces digo mentiras, pero tu ya estas aquí así que vendrás con nosotros

En ese momento Lucy se vio rodeada por soldados y otros crearon una fila para evitar que los aldeanos la ayudarán

\- Lo siento pequeña pero no tienes escapatoria- dos soldados tomaron a Lucy por los brazos

\- ¡Sueltenme! ¡Déjenme!- grito Lucy mientras los soldados prácticamente la arrastraban hasta Laxus

Fue entonces cuando una de las llaves del cinturón de Lucy comenzó a brillar y apareció Loke y derribo a los dos soldados que sostenían a Lucy

\- ¡Loki!- dijo Lucy sorprendida

\- Lucy ¿Estas bien?

\- S-si, gracias, pero ¿porqué estas aquí?

\- Recuerda que prometí protegerte siempre y eso haré

Loke peleo valientemente, pero eso no fue suficiente, fueron llegando más y más soldados contra los que Loke no pudo luchar, Lucy intentó ayudarla pero fue detenida por más soldados quienes se la llevaron

\- ¡Loki!- gritó Lucy mientras extendía su brazo hacia el...

Después la oscuridad se la trago...

**Continuara...**

* * *

Holiwis, espero que les hayan gustado los dos capítulos que subí, estos dos capítulos son los únicos que he podido hacer durante mi viaje, aproveche ahora que estoy en un lugar con internet, pero no se cuando pueda subir más capítulos, en fin gracias por su apoyo y sobre todo por sus reviews ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Lucy despertó y casi al instante se percató de que se encontraba en una especie de cilindro de vidrio muy grande que estaba lleno de un extraño líquido azul; al otro lado del cilindro varios científicos aplaudieron

\- Magnífico- dijeron- Realmente magníficos

En ese momento Laxus entró en el laboratorio

\- ¿Como va la extracción de poder?

\- Excelente señor Laxus, de hecho justo estábamos hablando sobre el magnífico poder que tiene esta chiquilla- dijo uno de los científicos señalando a Lucy- sus poderes celestiales son mucho más fuertes que los de su madre, podemos decir que fácilmente supera a su antecesora, con esta increíble cantidad de poderes celestial nuestro país podrá sostenerse durante muchos años más

\- Me complace oír eso- dijo Laxus con una sonrisa y después dirigió su mirada a Lucy quien estaba sorprendida por la mención de su madre

"Mi madre" pensó y luego su mirada se llenó de horror al comprender donde había estado su madre durante todos esos años, además tenía una vaga idea de lo que le habían hecho y de lo que significaba que ella estuviera ahí. Fue entonces cuando Laxus la miró

\- Creo que ya habrás deducido por tu cuenta el paradero de tu madre y la causa de su desaparición- Laxus sonrió burlón- Pero considero necesario decirte cual era la misión de Natsu y Gray, su misionera atraparte, todo era un plan para atraparte, pero parece que fueron demasiado blandos así que tuve que hacerlo todo por mi cuenta, en fin lo siento mucho princesa pero ya no podrás salir de aquí, necesitamos tus poderes

Un científico se acercó a Laxus

\- Hablando de eso señor ¿Porque conservó a Erza Scarlet?

\- Esa pregunta tiene un respuesta realmente sencilla, verán cuando pelee contra ella me di cuenta de que estaba llena de vitalidad y poder, por lo que decidí conservarla para extraer sus poderes y experimentar con ellos

\- Me parece una idea increíble señor

\- Muy bien entonces les dejo ese trabajo a ustedes- Laxus se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta- Piensa en lo que te dije princesita, después de todo tienes mucho tiempo para eso- mientras abandonaba el laboratorio soltó un carcajada

Lucy no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que Laxus le había dicho, sobre su madre, Erza y sobretodo en Natsu, eso le había dolido más que cualquier cosa ¿Acaso todos los buenos momentos con él sólo habían sido una ilusión? ¿Todo había sido una trampa?

Una vez más no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloró, pero no lloraba por sentirse traicionada, sus lágrimas eran de tristeza y dolor; lloró aunque nadie lo notó.

* * *

Después de un rato pensó en su posición y en que la necesitaban y decidió que prefería morir antes de entregarle sus poderes a alguien como Laxus, entonces le llego una idea a la cabeza, el líquido que la rodeaba no parecía afectarle, de hecho no sentía nada, ni siquiera parecía faltarle el oxígeno a pesar de estar en aquel líquido, pero de todos modos decidió abrir la boca para que el líquido la ahogara y así morir más rápido, no se preocupaba por el reino, sabía que Levy se encargaría de el, así que lo hizo, abrió la boca con la intención de poner fin a su vida... Pero nada sucedió. Decepcionada intentó golpear el vidrio con los puños, pero el extraño líquido le quitaba fuerza y velocidad a sus golpes.

Más tarde Lucy se percató de que los científicos parecían estar instalando varios aparatos alrededor del cilindro, después de un momento se dio cuenta de que eran los aparatos que extraían magia; un momento después cuando ya estuvo todo listo esos aparatos fueron encendidos y al instante Lucy sintió un dolor intenso, era como si le hubieran clavado cientos de agujas en el cuerpo, gritó, pero nadie acudió salvarla. Su tormento continuo durante dos horas, cuando por fin término Lucy se sentía cansada y débil, no podía mantenerse despierta y tampoco quería hacerlo así que se permitió descansar cayendo en un estado de inconsciencia.

* * *

Unos días después...

Natsu y Gray por fin habían acabado con su misión y ahora se dirigían a Fleur porque Natsu había decidido desviarse para poder ver a Lucy y Gray no había puesto objeción pues el también quería ir a Fleur para encontrarse con cierta pelirroja...

Pero sin embargo no recibieron la bienvenida que esperaban; cuando llegaron a la isla inmediatamente se percataron de que los ciudadanos se veían tristes, y al llegar al castillo la puerta estaba destruida y gran parte de uno de los patios también estaba en ruinas; Natsu y Gray entraron en el palacio y en una de las grandes salas se encontraron con una enorme mesa llena de papeles y a Levy con aspecto cansado, tenía unas profundas ojeras y parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse, a su lado se encontraban Gajeel y Juvia ellos observaban con determinación un enorme mapa que estaba frente a ellos, Natsu los saludó con gesto alegre pero ellos no le devolvieron el saludo, es más, parecían realmente furiosos

\- ¡¿Que están haciendo aquí?!- gritó Levy

\- Largense de aquí, malditos traidores- gritó Gajeel

\- Traidores... ¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Gray sorprendido

\- Dejen de fingir no saber nada, ustedes nos traicionaron ¡Traicionaron a Lucy!

\- Nosotros nunca los traicionaríamos

\- No mientan, sabes que les encomendaron una misión, llevarse a Lucy, y parece que la cumplieron- dijo Levy con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿De que hablan?

\- Como si no lo supieran, varios soldados vinieron aquí y se las llevaron...

\- ¿A quienes?- Natsu cada vez estaba más tenso, pues intuía la respuesta

\- Se llevaron a Lucy y a Erza

Ante esas palabras Gray también se tensó

\- Laxus...- dijeron los dos al unísono con voces llenas de furia

Después ambos chicos se encaminaron a su país decididos a rescatar a las dos chicas y de paso darle una paliza a Laxus...

**Continuara...**

* * *

Holi, ya casi estamos llegando al final, yeiiii, espero que les haya gustado este cap ;) gracias por su apoyo y nos seguiremos leyendo, bye bye


End file.
